


Comfort

by magalix3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, cliche morning scene and getting interrupted fight me, cliché central, ig, yugbam and jackjae are the side pairings you don't really gotta squint to see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalix3/pseuds/magalix3
Summary: Jinyoung just wants to sleep in with his boyfriends. No one else seems to be on board.





	

Yugyeom, according to Bambam, is a _toolbag_ for going bowling without him. It’s the newest installment to his never-ending English vocabulary that can’t be said in front of the cameras.

“Did you teach him that?” Jinyoung droles, burrowing further into his boyfriend’s chest as if Mark’s small frame could protect him from the disaster that is Got7 on the other side of the door. Mark does his best though, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung, pulling him into his chest, throwing a leg over his waist as if to shield him. And they’re comfortable, tangled there underneath the covers, letting sleep drape over them as the world blurs outside their bedroom.

There’s chaos from the kitchen - Jackson and Youngjae, there’s an argument down the hall - Bambam and Yugyeom, and a mediator somewhere in the middle, pulling the maknae’s apart. The sounds of their squabble die off by the time it reaches the door of Jinyoung’s bedroom, unfruitful in their harsh meanings. 

Mark, after a few moments of listening to the muted argument, simply hums in belated response. The noise vibrates in his chest and against Jinyoung’s cheek, meaning echoing in his chest.

“I know you did.”

The rapper doesn’t open his eyes but his lips curve pleasantly. Yes, Jinyoung’s correct. 

Jinyoung could sleep to the feeling of Mark’s breathing against him; Mark’s long fingers petting his hair. So he does, charmed by Mark’s soft touches, barely shifting as the door swings open and in steps another tired body that slides into bed, into a spot that’s always his.

“Stop teaching Bambam English cuss words.” Jaebum commands, slithering his arm underneath Mark’s lithe frame, trapping the eldest boy between the two vocalists. Jinyoung hums, as if saying, _yeah, I knew it was his fault, too._ Mark lazily dips his head to the side, that amused smirk molding his pretty mouth again, reflecting mischievously in his eyes. Jaebum’s gaze is a long-suffering look that’s very fitting to his leader role. His grip tightens around Mark’s waist, and he leans in to kiss that smugness away.

Jaebum’s kiss is rough and it takes some coaxing to slow him down. Mark pulls as he pushes until he gives in. They break away with long sighs and one last peck. 

“Seriously, though. You’re making my life difficult.”

Mark chuckles at that and rolls back onto his side, getting comfortable with a sleepy Jinyoung that’s been rattled from slumber from his boyfriends’ insistent stirring.

“I’m gonna kill you guys.” He mumbles in tired English.

Jaebum and Mark hum simultaneously, pandering him. 

“We have an interview today.” 

“Nope.” Jinyoung props himself on his elbow and reaches over Mark, who’s caught between laughing and groaning, to swat at the leader without real gumption. “You can get out. No one wants to think about that right now.”

Jaebum buries his face in Mark’s shoulder and swats back, nailing the singer in the face. Jinyoung rolls over to sulk.

“Tell him to come back here.” Says Jaebum, since the other has shifted out of reach. So Mark does, tugging on Jinyoung until he rolls back over into his arms, into his chest, and close enough to kiss.

Jinyoung pouts until Mark moves away to look at him curiously, Jaebum’s lips brushing against Mark’s smooth neck. 

“I seriously just want to sleep.” The youngest of them whines.

“You can sleep,” Jaebum’s now distracted with kissing Mark’s neck, whose eyes flutter at the attention. One of his beautiful hands reach back to curl around the leader’s neck, holding him right where he should be. “Or you can come here and join us.” 

Jinyoung is just as tempted by Mark’s soft moans and long neck as Jaebum is. He moves closer, arousal beginning to awaken as he leans in to also taste Mark’s skin, but Jackson throws the door open and braces himself against the frame. He glances at the entangled three, moves as though he’s about to exit, maybe be an angel and give the three boys their moment back, but then opens his mouth and smashes the mood with just the sound of his voice.

“Yugyeom Googled ‘toolbag’ and now Bambam’s gonna be murdered.”

Youngjae peeks around Jackson’s middle. “Hyung…” Which one, though? “We need you.”

Jaebum flops back onto the mattress and is once again clinging to Mark. “Jinyoungie, it’s your turn.”

The singer wordlessly accepts his fate and huffs as he makes his way out of underneath the covers. He leaves the other two in bed, spooning comfortably, ignoring the way Jackson makes a face at them.

“Um, excuse me, all-time _hyung_ and _Leader_ -all-Mighty, but we have to leave for an interview in an hour. Get your asses out of bed. If Youngjae and I couldn’t -”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, we’re coming.” Jaebum kicks off all the blankets and the cold air swoops in uninvited against Mark’s body, icy against the wet spots that were left behind on skin from Jaebum’s and Jinyoung’s lips. He tries to cover himself in pillows, trying to avoid the real world. Jaebum grabs him by the ankle and pulls him, the two of them bickering while Jinyoung tries to appease YugBam and Jackson finally disappears from the doorway, Youngjae hooked around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes, the most cliche of cliche tropes that has been done 100x i'm sorry. but hey i wrote it at 1am and it’s better than my response paper. holla. 
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter @magalix3


End file.
